From Alpha to Beta to Love
by augustisishale
Summary: When Peter Hale came back from the dead his only thought was to get back the alpha power he had lost to his nephew Derek Hale. Peter was not going to kill his last family member to get it back as he had a feeling about the beta werewolf he had turned. Scott McCall had all the signs of becoming a True Alpha, Peter would have no trouble killing his once wayward beta.
1. Chapter 1 (04-11 13:29:37)

Peter Hale walked along in a warm summer night in Beacon Hills California, to anyone even the people who lived in the town it looked just like most of your small southern California towns. Beacon Hills was anything but normal there were things that went bump in the night and howled at the full moon. Peter Hale was one of those things that howled at the full moon, see Peter was a werewolf in fact most of the Hale family had been werewolves not everyone in their family had the gene that turned them into werewolves. Peter along with Derek and Laura Hale had been the only ones that had survived the Hale House fire.

Peter had been burned and in a coma for six years, Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills only to return six years later when Peter killed Laura and got the alpha power and started killing all those who had helped in killing his family. Along the way Scott McCall got made a werewolf and his best friend Stiles Stilinski got dragged into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills.

Peter was killed by his nephew Derek Hale taking the alpha power from his uncle, as Peter laided in the ground under the burnt Hale house were Derek had buried him, Peter had a plan on coming back and Lydia Martin had even unknowing at first then unwilling brought back the once alpha now back to his normal beta werewolf, Peter wanted his alpha power back but would not kill his at the time only living relative to get it.

Besides his once beta Scott McCall was showing all the signs of becoming a true alpha and Peter would have no trouble taking down the once beta to get his power back.

That was what Peter Hale was thinking about as he walked to the Beacon Hills Library, it was late at night unless you knew how to get into the building threw the underground tunnels it was locked to humans unless you were August Jamerson.

August and her older sister Evie Jamerson had lived in beacon Hills all their lives, when Evie had just turned 17 and August turned 11 their parents left the two girls on their own, their grandmother who lived in Rosewood which was a three hour drive had tried to get the girls to move in with her, but Evie had said no they would stay in Beacon Hills.

Evie got a job at a local 24 hour dinner called Erines, the man who owned named Greg Conners, had liked Evie the minute the teenager turned now mother like figure for her younger sister. Grace Jamerson did send money to her two granddaughters to help with the bills and whatever the girls needed. But Evie had wanted to help support herself and August.

Evie worked late hours most of the time working double shifts which didn't leave a lot of time to watch August. So once Evie saw how much August loved reading she talked to the library lady about August staying there until Evie was off work and could come by and get her, sometimes that would be 2 or 3 in the morning. Evie would text August as she left work and August would wait inside the main doors till she saw her sister pull up.

Evie then went to nursing school and got her nursing license and now worked at Beacon Hills Hospital alongside Melissa McCall who is Scott McCall mom, Evie still worked late and sometimes double shifts so the late nights at the library continued.

And that's where our story begins


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Hale unlocked the underground door that lead into the Beacon Hills Library. Peter walked up the stairs to the third floor, he went and gathered the books he wanted to read and made his way to a corner. He then saw her curled up under a soft gray blanket reading a book. Peter had never seen her before but he had smelled her scent, Peter took a chair in the other corner.

August looked up to see someone take the chair, nobody could get into the library after hours and it was midnight. August had long red hair looked like fire in the sun, big green eyes and pale skin. She worn black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt and a black hoodie. August looked at the man, he was dressed in dark washed jeans a cream color pullover with buttons at the top and a black leather jacket.

August looked over at him. "How did you get in here, the library is closed."

Peter smiled at her as he looked up his dark blue eyes hiding truth and lies behind them. "Well if that's the case why are you still here?"

August was taken back some by how calm but charming the man seemed. "I have a arraignment with the library, I work here at night and it gives me a quiet place to do school work."

Peter smiled at her, she showed no signs of being scared by him even though they had just met. "My name is Peter Hale, my family helped this library often as such I know the code to get in thru the basement area. What is a young girl of your age doing out so late."

August knew the Hale name everyone in Beacon Hills that had lived there for over 12 years knew that name. The Hale fire was still counted to this day as the most brutal killing in all of Beacon Hills history. "My name is August Jamerson, my sister works at Erines and most of the time works the night shift so we worked it out with Mrs. Chambers to let me stay here till she gets off work that way I'm not alone in our big house. And I'll have you know I'm 17 I can take care of myself."

Peter smile widen at the name he knew of the Jamerson family, their house was just on the outside of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Peter felt that pull towards this girl, this 17 year old girl. God was having a great laugh right now at his expense, was this punishment for killing Laura, coming back from the dead, maybe plotting to kill Scott once he became a true alpha. All Peter knew was that the most beautiful sexy creature that sat across from him was underage and his fucking mate. "Oh I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but still a bit dangerous. I could take you home? It's after midnight "

August looked at him a bit taken back by his asking to take her home. She was taught to never take rides from people you didn't know and she for sure didn't know this man. But the way he looked at her it made her feel warm and safe, she had also been taught to trust your feelings about people. "I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way. I live pretty far out."

Peter sat his book aside looking into those green eyes that a man could get lost in in fact he felt himself getting lost in her eyes and smell. "Would not be a problem at all. I knew your mom and dad, I know where you live. Please it would put me at ease knowing your home."

August smiled at him, she knew he was a bit older than her but he was very handsome and it was not like every boy in Beacon Hills was knocking down her door. "Thank you for the offer Peter I will take you up on it, just let me text me sister so she knows I'm home and she don't have to come get me in the morning after work."

Peter nodded and watched as the girl sent a text to her sister. After he helped her get her things together, he walked her out the way he had got in. Derek had brought his car and left it so now his midnight blue camaro was in a parking spot. Peter glide August over to the car opening her door for her as she slid in he gave her things to her, quickly walking around the car getting into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

August looked out the window as Peter drove them towards her home, the lights of the town growing dimmer as they got more out of town and towards the woods. August took a glance at Peter as he drove the warm lights inside the car making him look more handsome, his short light brown hair shinned his blue eyes soft looking as he drove, his full pink lips moist from him just taking a drank of his soda. August could even see the faint outline of fine colored stubble on his face. August again berated herself for looking at him in such way he was older and would never want to date a underage nobody like her.

Peter kept his eyes on the road he could feel her watching him, her heart rate was going threw the roof but not because she was scared of being in a car with him, no it was because she was getting turned on by looking at him. Peter stopped as the light turned red, he let his gaze run over the young girl next to him, his werewolf sense telling him everything he needed to know, the girl was a virgin well as least in the sex area, it pleased Peter to think that at some point he would show her pleasure beyond her dreams. She had the body of a goddess he could see she tried to hide it in her over large clothes. Peter would have to work with her on that, bring her out of her shell.

August felt saddened as they drove on and soon was pulling into her driveway, there were no lights on in the house as nobody was home, she undid her safety belt glancing over at Peter. "Thank you for the ride home Peter, we might see each other again." August opened the car door gathering her things, she felt the need to get away before she said something or did something to embrasser herself in front of the only guy she had ever found hot in all her years.

Peter quickly got out coming to her side of the car, opening the door and taking her by the hand to help her out, he smiled at her watching her and how the moon light played on her skin and hair giving her a uneathery glow. "I would love very much to see you again August, maybe we could get dinner one night." Peter walked her to the door of the house his senses on high to make sure there was nothing inside the house or around the area that could harm her.

August unlocked the door reaching in and turning on the porch light and the living room light as well. She turned to look at Peter having his words fill her head, he wanted to see her again take out to dinner even it made butterflies fill her stomach with a warm feeling, she paused her thoughts to look at him more smiling at him. "I would like that too Peter, here is my number you can text or call." she handed him the piece of paper with her cell number on it.

Peter took the paper from her smiling their fingers touched and a wave of electricity puluse went threw Peter telling him without doubt that the young goddess before him was indeed his mate, his wolve wanted to take and push her against a wall and start kissing her, Peter got that under control fast now was not the time to show her his werewolf side he took her hand and give it a small kiss. "I'll call or text you soon, for now though goodnight August." Peter then turned walking to his car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

August went to sleep that night her dreams were filled with blue eyes and sexy smiles with a voice that coated you like honey, lips that made your heart race and to feel them to see if they really felt like silk. She woke that morning feeling flushed at the mere thought of Peter Hale.

Peter woke in the same state across town in his loft, he couldn't get the girl out of his head, he had never in all his time had this reaction to anyone, not even his wife who died in the fire, Peter had known that they had not been mates but he loved Maria and had married her, they had been married just three years when the fire took her, to his own blessing they had no children as of yet.

Derek Hale walked into his uncle's loft, he brought over some food, they had since buried the past trying to move forward as a family again. Derek smelt something different coming from his uncle's bedroom. "Peter I have food and coffee, come on out."

Peter came out looking at his nephew and the box of sugar in his hand from the local donut shop. He smiled as he took a coffee walking on over to the table. "So where are the puppies this morning Derek?" asking about the rest of the pack knowing with how much food his nephew was holding it was not all from them.

Derek brought the boxes on over to the table setting them down. "They should be here soon, I sent a text out to the group, would you like to tell me why you had me drive your car last night to the library when you most of the time walk home, or why I smell female all over you but I know your here alone?"

Peters eyes flashed a electric blue at his nephew, Derek maybe alpha but Peter was still older and didn't feel the need to tell his nephew everything but he was going to have to tell him about August. "I found my mate last night, that's who you smell, that's why I wanted my car so I could take her home. Before you go and say how great it is, she's 17, someone is having a great laugh at me right now, she is a goddess though red hair that looks like fire, green eyes like jewels, she is perfect in every way and I'm fucked, it took every bit of control I have not to spill everything to her last night."

Derek looked at his uncle, his uncle could be a lot of things but he knew that being mated to someone so young and human to boot was not something Peter would take advention of he knew Peter would respect his mates wishes once the girl was informed of just what she was to Peter and what they were, he didn't pity his uncle but he felt sad for him as it was going to be hard on him till he told her everything. "When do you plan on telling her the truth about everything Uncle, you know as well as I do your going to have to tell her, the mating call will just get stronger all the time."

Peter looked out the window."I know Derek, I just dont want to scare her, it's not everyday your told your mated to a supernatural creature, who is 28 years old. I would like to try and take her out on a date or two before spilling the beans so to say."

Derek put his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "If you want my help or anything I'm here Peter."

Peter turned sideways to look at his nephew he smiled a small smile at him." Thank you Derek, the pups will have a field day with this once they find out, if I think the creepy uncle and crap is bad wait till they find out that my mate is 17 and goes to school with them, god the horrors they will tell her and I may never stand a chance at winning her heart Derek, I'm scared of losing her before I get her, I'm not a good man, I have done evil things, hell she may never may want to touch me once I tell her that I came back from the dead. This is going to be more and more of a nightmare." But this way of thinking had not made Peter not want to see the goddess again, if anything he wanted nothing more than to run out right then and find her.


	5. Chapter 5

August walked around the food market in town, it was the best one to get meat and veggies at, Evie her sister had one basket and August had another they had split up to do the house shopping for the week. August looked at her list she was going to get some steak and see if she couldn't get Peter to come over for a nice meal after he had brought her home that one night. August was a very good cook and knew she could make a nice dinner for the man that invalid her dreams every night since then.

Peter walked in the food market looking at the list he and Derek had made for that coming weekend cookout and camping trip to the Hale property with the puppies, not looking fully were he was going he bumped into someone, he looked up to see who he had ran into only to find a pair of green jewel eyes looking at him as a smiled played on the others lips. "August what a surprise to see you here, shopping I see." Peter had been thinking about her non stop and now here she was and he felt like his brain died at the sight of her in a cream colored long sleeve dress and her black knee high boots, her hair in waves shining like kissed fire, Peter shivered at the sight of this goddess in front of him again.

August smiled at Peter taking in what he was wearing, a dark blue v-neck shirt that clung to a heavenly body dark washed jeans that showed his long and lean legs, a snug fitting leather jacket over his brough shoulders, in a word he looked like a freaking god and August felt like a mere ugly human next to someone like him. "Peter it's great to see you again, I had been hoping to see you again to ask you to come to dinner one night I would love to cook for you, I mean I know it was out of your way to take me home and I would like to do something nice in return."

Peter smiled at her, he could tell she had been thinking of him as much as he had her in the way she had worded her invite and he was hit with lust, passion and want to name a few emotions he smelt coming from her. "I would love to have dinner with you August, would tomorrow night be to soon, and in return I want to ask you to come camping this weekend with me and my nephew and some kids from your school, we are having it out on the Hale property, Derek and I are going to rebuild the house I would really love if you came, if you don't have plans for the next week, we are planning on staying out there since it's spring break." Peter knew by inviting her out to the camping site he would have to tell her the truth if they got to have dinner the next night.

August smiled at Peter, she was excited to see him again so soon after, and he asked her to go camping sure it was not them alone but that was ok with August she wanted to get to know him better not just dream about him, she wanted to know real Peter, she never did anything on spring break anyways, she was either at home or at the bookstore or library, Evie always worked double during spring break, "Tomorrow night say 6 o'clock my place, and as for the camping sure I'm in, I never do anything on spring break and since we will be here in town if I need anything I can always come home and get more clothes or something." August hoped she was not blushing at being so forward with him.

Peter smiled even more he would have her to himself tomorrow night at her house for dinner. "Well since your cooking I will bring dessert not taking no for a answer."

August smiled at him. "Well cheesecake is good, I really like cheesecake, pomegranate if you can get it unless you don't like that kind, I love any kind." August found herself blabbing like a idiot.

Peter looked at her his dark blue eyes sparkling "I love pomegranate cheesecake as well, never knew there was anyone else that liked it as well. We may find more in common when we have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow night August I need to find Derek and finish getting things for the camping trip." Peter then stepped forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek and left to find his nephew leaving a dazed August in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

August hurried around the kitchen finishing up the steak dinner, salad, baked potatoes, two ribeye steaks and some nice red wine. Evie had got August the wine once she told her older sister about making dinner for Peter and how much it meant to the younger Jamerson.

Evie walked into the kitchen wearing her hospital uniform she smiled at her sister. "Everything looks so amazing August this Peter guy better treat you right, you know most parents or even older siblings in my place would not be cool with a twenty something year old looking at you the way he was, but I trust you to set your limits and he better respect those limits.''

August turned looking at her sister with a smile on her face,"Peter has been nothing but the perfect gentleman, I don't see that changing there is something so different about him Evie, the age thing don't bother me. Now how do I look?" August was wearing a deep purple dress it was a greek style in form of the goddess, a plunging neckline and back with a gold rope belt it came with matching necklace, August had her hair up with small curls framing her face and she went very light on makeup

Evie looked at her sister, "You look like a fucking greek goddess, I could never pull it off but you it's flawless, Peter better behave." Evie got her things and lunch for work, August had even made her steak. "Alright I'll see you in the morning have a good time with Peter."

August smiled at her "Have a good night at work remember I may not be here in the morning I don't know what time Peter is coming to get me to take me to the campsite."

Evie nodded her head, "Take your phone and such I'm sure they will have electricity somehow, call or text let me know how things are going." with that said Evie walked out the door and left.

August sat the table with the china she got from China it was red and black and the design was a dragon, August loved dragons and werewolves stories and collected a whole library on them, she believed that werewolves could still be real even in current time, dragons not so much. August also had a great love of greece and egyptian things as well. August felt no boy her own age would ever understand her, she was smart and knew her own mind which kind of put the boys off because most of them wanted their girlfriends to be into whatever they were into and not have a mind of their own.

Peter parked his car getting out and going around to get the cheesecake August had wanted, he wore black dress pants that hugged everything a deep red button down shirt that clung to his chest and his leather jacket. Peter felt nervous for the first time in his life he was not the smart mouth beta werewolf, he was a man seeing a girl and was unsure how the night would go once he told her the truth.

August had heard the car park, she felt her heart rate skyrocket Peter was here, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror in the living room, she had never been on a date and the most handsome man she had laid eyes on was walking up her front steps.

Peter knocked on the door, he heard her heartbeat jump knowing his was doing the same in his own chest, he also smelt a ton of emotions coming off her but nothing unpleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

August opened the door just after Peter knocked, she smiled at him, "Please come in Peter, here let me take the cheesecake and put it in the fridge to keep it cold, you look very nice handsome." August reached out and took the cheesecake and hurried to the kitchen before her mouth got her embarrassed in front of Peter.

Peter smiled as she took the cheesecake." You have a lovely home August, and you look like a greek goddess not sure if I'm worthy." Peter followed her as he talked.

August turned blushing and smiled at him bigger."Thank you Peter, I must admit even though I don't know know if you call this a date but I have never had dinner with anyone outside of family," August didn't know why she just said that it made her look even more like a young girl and not the woman she wanted to show Peter

Peter was taking in everything she said it more than pleased him that this goddess was undiscovered by the normal boys, this meant it was all his no need to think about who had been there before, his mate was all his, he wanted to kiss her perfect lips and hold her to him let her find herself with him, taking a deep breath to calm his wolf and thoughts,"I would like very much to think of this as a date August, it must be a positive side of me that is pleased you have never had any boyfriends." Peter took her hand leading them to the dinner table.

As the two ate and drank wine they talked about all the things they love and found how much they had in common, deep down Peter never wanted the night to end, his mate had been made just for him, she had a witty dark humor like himself, they even had talked about the supernatural world he was most pleased to find how open minded she was about things.

Peter had put music on his phone and started playing it, after eating cheesecake he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms have her scent on him."Come let's dance shall we," smiling and holding his hand out to her.

August took his hand looking forward to him holding her close to the body she dreamed about every night since they first met. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Peter pulled her to him tightly, feeling like he was in heaven her scent calmed and exited him at the same time her saying she didn't want the night to end either had his wolf clawing. "It don't have to end, I could stay if you really want me too, but before you say yes there is something I need to tell you."

August looked into those dark blue eyes and soft lips and felt a shiver go threw her. "Whatever it is Peter just tell me. I'm not a little girl." August ran her hand down his firm chest feeling things that ran threw her body like she never had before.

Peter kept the growl that wanted to come out as he felt his mates hands on his chest running over the fabric of his shirt, he wanted to rip off the material that was keeping her skin from touching his, he knew there was no easy way to tell her and he was never known for beating around the bush unless it was with the puppies. Peter licked his lips looking at her." Well the truth is I'm a werewolf and your my mate, and i'm having a very hard time not ripping my shirt off so you can run your hands all over me." by the time Peter was finished with his confusion his eyes were electric blue the wolf having come out.

August looked into the eyes of the wolf not afraid at all from what Peter told her about him or about them being mates, she licked her lips taking a deep breath, "I knew there must have been werewolves here, I have heard wolves howling and there have not been wolves in California in over 60 years, Scott McCall goes from zero to Captain of the team, yeah I picked up a bit, your eyes are not gold though."

Peter's eyes went back to the normal dark blue human eyes as he looked at her in more surprise than shock. "My eyes mean I have did evil things I killed humans, I was in a coma for 6 years after the fire that took my family, I killed my niece Laura I was becoming a alpha werewolf, I bit Scott but he never joined my pack, in the end they killed me and Derek finished me and took the alpha power, he made the three newest ones, I had some help coming back to life but now I'm just a beta werewolf. I understand if after hearing all this you never want to see me again." Peter started to pull away knowing he must now fill her with discuss

August felt Peter trying to pull away from her, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Peter I don't feel discuss, why should I because you got brought back from the dead or you killed people, I take those you killed had something to do with the fire that killed your family, killing Laura I can hear it in your voice you never wanted to hurt her, she was family your wolf was out of control not having been out in 6 years, I'm not a werewolf but I have read enough books to know after something like that you don't have full control. Your not going anywhere Peter Hale." August leaned up and pressed her lips to his, he tasted like rain and cinnamon, she pressed herself against him fully.

Peter was taken back at first by her words and then by her lips on his, her body pressed hard against his own. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to him hard moving his lips over hers tasting her, she tasted like sun kissed berries and rain, he felt his wolf come out his teeth grew his claws ran over her bare back running them over the top of were her dressed ended. He pulled back he had to get control he didn't want to ever hurt her even in the moment of passion.

August felt breathless that was her first ever kiss and now she knew she would never want to kiss anyone but Peter Hale. She saw the wolf come out more the teeth and she had felt his claws on her back lightly, it didn't scare her at all if anything it turned her on more, here was this most powerful being this god that stood before her, declaring they were soul mates, that she August Isis Jamerson a nobody a bookworm had this amazing person as hers, she ran her hand down his face feeling the ridges of his werewolf face, his teeth, his lips she reached back up and lightly kissed the wolf on his lips. "You would never hurt me Peter I knew that the first time we met, you want hurt me. But neither of us are ready for full on sex, I want to know all about you, you learn about me, I never want you to shy away from me Peter, I want to know all of you and your wolf.'' August smiled as she placed her head on his chest

Peter kissed the top of her head as she laid it against his chest. "I thought you might run, after hearing what I did and that I came back to life. I had not hoped for this reaction but am pleased by it, I would like kissy time though, your right we need to get to know each other, I want to know everything, your a true goddess August and your mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter woke to the sun coming into August's bedroom, they had stayed in their underwear and cuddled together after talking all night long, taking a deep breath he looked at his sleeping mate next to him, so many thoughts going threw his head how she had awaken a side that had been dead long before the fire, he may had loved his wife but what August made him feel was beyond anything he had ever felt, looking at her sleeping body so trusting as to stay so close in sleep, not even Maria had did that in fact they never slept in the same bad after love making, Maria had her own room, something about wanting time to herself.

Peter pulled August closer to him running his fingers in her hair it felt like silk, Peter smiled as he felt her move seeing her open her eyes to him, seeing her smile at him first thing in the morning, Peter knew he would do anything to have this every morning of his life. "Good morning my luna, sleep well?" Peter gave August a small kiss on the lips

August smiled as she woke up in Peters arms she blushed a little at the morning kiss but returned it all the same "I slept wonderfully Peter,how about you my wolfie?" she liked the nickname he had given her she remembered it was a name of a roman goddess it means the divine embodiment of the moon, fitting as how her mate was a werewolf he would call her his moon.

Peter pulled her closer, "It was the best sleep i have had since coming back from the dead and before the fire." Peter ran his hands from her hair down her back but stopped before he went to far just feeling her silky soft skin against his chest as she ran her own hand up and down his side calmed in ways he never knew he needed till he touched her.

August looked deep into Peter's dark blue eyes so many truths and mysteries laid behind them and she wanted nothing more than to learn and explore them together with him, to help him find peace about the things he had done, the feel of his strong but soft hand running up and down her side made her feel so cherished like she was the only one for him and from what she had learned the night before about mates that was a truthful statement. "What would you like for breakfast? Also what time do we need to be at the campsite?" August was a bit nervous about meeting the rest of the pack, not about meeting his nephew but the way he had talked about the others and the way they talked to him like his feelings didn't matter made her angry.

Peter smiled at her,"How about I cook breakfast and we don't need to get there before around 4 or 5 this afternoon but I still need to go by my place and get things. Why are you angry my luna?" Peter could feel and smell the short burst of anger from his mate.

August smiled at him,"Oh the anger just thought about how the rest of the pack treats you and it made me a little angry, and you my sexy mate may cook breakfast lets get down there before my sister gets home." August slips out of bed and goes to her bathroom grabbing her clothes as she goes.

Peter got up and went to his bag and slipped on some a pair of black skinny jeans, his nike shoes and a dark red v-neck shirt, he then went to the kitchen and pulled out everything to do eggs, bacon and pancakes


	9. Chapter 9

Peter drove he and August to his loft on the other side of town, breakfast with her sister had went well, they talked about the camping trip and peter told her they had solar generators to use lights and such. After Peter had cleaned up the kitchen to let august get her things together so they could go to his place and get his things and wait till they had to go to the campsite.

August smiled at Peter as he drove back to his place, she was excited to see his place, you can get to know more about a person after seeing the type of place they have. "So does the whole pack know I'm coming or just Derek?"

Peter took a glance at her, "Just Derek, the others will give me enough grive once they find out about us, your age and well I have told you what I did, let's say they never let me forget, now Stiles is different at first he would make comments but with him now if he says creepy wolf it's not in a bad term." Peter was not looking forward to how Erica or Isaac talked to him, Scott and Boyd never said much and Stiles only ever teased him, but Peter could tell the over hyper human pack mate never meant no true harm behind his words anymore.

August looked over at him, "I hope I don't embarrass you I have a temper and if they upset I may go off on their werewolf asses."

Peter took her hand leading her into his loft, he smiled at the thought of his moon goddess ripping the puppies a new asshole. "You would never do that in fact I think I would love to see you rip them a new asshole my luna." he pulled her into his chest once he closed the door and kissed her running his hands over body

August leaned into the kissed she knew that kissing Peter was like kissing heaven, she pulled back some licking her lips smiling at him,"We need to get the stuff packed Peter, you can play later wolfie promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Peter drove them to the campsite around 4 o'clock, he and August had a very heavy make out session at his loft which he had to pull back on once they were both down to their underwear. Peter had wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her tight virgin walls and mark her as his. He had to remind himself she was a virgin not only sex but to having a boyfriend and to top it off he was a werewolf. Peter had left a nice size hickey on her neck there were a few un-mated males and he wanted it clear she was his.

August still felt her body tingling from when her and Peter made out on his bed,the way his hands moved over her body making her feel passion,want,desire, it had made her blood sing she wanted him to never stop but he had, once clothes were off and they were just in underwear Peter had pulled back his cold icy blue bate werewolf eyes looking at her like stopping was the very last thing he wanted to do, but he told her reason they were not ready as only just becoming a couple the night before and he knew she was a virgin and wanted to make her first the most special time she would ever have. August had agreed to his reason but that didn't mean once they got to the campsite that she didn't want to pull him into the woods and against a tree and start making out again.

Peter finally pulled up to the campsite and jumped out of the car faster than August could think, she didn't know what was wrong, they had not spoke on the ride but just listen to music, August got out of the car and followed Peter into the burnt down Hale house which was not far from the campsite, "Peter have I did something wrong?" August was unsure if she had did something to upset him

Peter turned looking at his mate with icy cold beta eyes trying to catch his breath, he hadn't thought about his rushed exit from the car would make her feel hurt, he was so turned on still that he wanted nothing more then rip their clothes off and lick and kiss her till she was begging him to fill her with his manhood, "It's not you my luna, I'm still trying to calm myself from our make out session." Peter saw how close she was to him by the time he had stopped talking her being so close to close.

August took another step forward "Peter Hale what did I tell you? You never hide from me we must learn together, you can tell I'm still very turned on as well, let's get to the campsite let's help Derek setup things and then you can take me on a tour of the grounds, you told me about a cave behind a waterfall by the lake on the other side from the campsite show me that, we can take a few blankets if it gets cold on me." August stopped in front of Peter running her hands on his face

Peter felt himself calming down at her words and touch she was giving them away to get away from the others to be alone with each other to where they may do a little bit more. Peter smiled at her. "Ok my luna I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you at all. We will help Derek set up camp then I'll take you the cave it's very beautiful there." Peter walked out and back to his car and got their stuff and went to help his nephew set up the fast he got done the fast he could have alone time with his luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter worked fast to set up the campsite with Derek, he had placed his and August's tent more near the lake at a append to have some privacy from the others it was not in hearing range so that gave Peter some comfort, after finishing all the tents and getting the gas generator going and the wifi connection up along with the other lights they had hung and such just in time when the puppies pulled up. Peter looked at his nephew with a smile, "That's my cue to take my luna and go for a walk Derek have fun with the puppies we will be back around 10, I have sandwiches and such for us in the basket." Peter held up a basket he had made for him and August so they didn't have to eat with the puppies the first night. Derek nodded at his uncle,"She is good for you uncle don't let age get in the way, I can tell she is the type who knows who she is." Peter smiled and nodded walking away to were August was at their tent site.

August looked up as she saw Peter coming towards her with a basket and some blankets, she stood up making her way to him smiling, he looked so handsome and sexy with the sun playing in his hair, she pulled him into a kiss, "I have missed you, I take you brought food and such so we can go to the cave?" August smiled at him the sun shining like fire in her hair and her jewel green eyes griltering.

Peter knew he would never get enough of her lips, they were sweet soft and full he could spend all day kissing her, he knew it would be the same once they made love, he would never want her to leave his bed the fact she would stay with him in bed left him breathless still since it had only been the one night. "Yes food and such so we don't have to worry with the puppies tonight." Peter offered his arm to her as he lead them away from their tent.

Peter talked about his family growing up here, how it felt to lay locked in his own mind for six years feeling the wolf crawl slowly back out healing him cell by cell, they reached the cave and Peter made the blankets and such up were they could be comfortable "My nurse Jennifer caught me one night in mid-change, she lead me to believe that she loved me and would do whatever I needed to get better, along she wanted the bite, god knows what she would have done if I had given it to her, once I had fully healed she was always asking when I was going to bite her, I kept telling her once my revenge was complete, looking back now it would have never been complete I had been in my own mind too long to ever stop." Peter had his back against the cave wall while August laid between his legs with her head on his chest.

August looked up at him tears in her eyes, she felt so bad for him to go threw that with no one but a power hungry bitch preying on him, "I'm so sorry you had to go through such pain and loss my alpha, but I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you again, I may not be a werewolf but I know how to fight and such no one is going to make fun of you anymore." August moved her head and kissed his lips, they warm soft and sweet tasting.

Peter pulled back needing air, he looked at her his beta werewolf eyes glowing in the cave."Your a true goddess and treasure my luna, you must be careful when you address a bitten werewolf even us born have anger issues bitten are worst at times, they would attack you and hurt you, if that ever happens I promise you they won't like what they get from me." Peter then pulled her closer to him, he knew he would die for her, he knew he would kill for her and if one of those dumbass puppies tried to hurt her he would show them what a born wolf could do, her calling him her alpha had also awoken his manhood up not fully but he felt it twitch, how he would love to hear her scream he was her alpha as they made love and he made her shatter.


	12. Chapter 12

August felt Peter's manhood twitch she moved up his body so she was now straddling his hips, she was glad she had wore a sundress, because she knew there would be no other for her, Peter had told her since she was human that if she chose to in the future that she could leave him, August knew she never would the way Peter made her feel no normal human would do it, she wanted Peter Hale to take her right now in this cave she didn't care about only finding out about him or that they were mates, and she didn't need a bed of roses to lay on. August started kissing and licking Peter's neck running her hands down his chest and back up making her nails go hard over his chest nipples.

Peter threw his head back letting her suck and lick anything or any part of his body she wanted, he ran his hands over her legs again stopping before they touched her ass, his cock was getting harder by the damn second he started moaning and words coming from his mouth was so filthy. "Oh fuck August that feels so fucking good, wish your mouth was on other parts, would you like that my luna, I don't think I can stop this time."

August moved kissing from his neck around his jaw to his lips before pulling back licking her own lips. "Fucking hell Peter I want you inside me, rip my dress off and give me all of yourself my Alpha." August torn Peter's shirt down the middle and moved her head down and started to lick and suck on Peter's nipples, she reached and glided his hand over her ass moaning around his nipple giving him the go ahead to touch wherever he wanted.

Peter once she had glided his hand over her ass he went about stroking and squeezing it, "Oh fuck you keep calling me alpha fucking hell that's a big fucking turn on since I was a alpha." Peter even gave her ass a small soft smack to just to see her reaction

August grasped as she felt Peter's hand give her ass a smack, now yes August was a virgin but she had watched enough porn to know that spanking turned her on, she moaned and sucked hard on Peter's nipple. "Well I have watched enough porn to know that spanking is a big turn on for me, my alpha." August reached behind her and pulled her dress off now in nothing but a pair of red lace underwear straddled Peter's legs her round full breast out to be touch.

Peter licked his lips moving to were August was now laying down on the blankets he had put down he looked at her as he slowly took off his jeans freeing his painfully hard cock from the tightness of his jeans, he had a few condoms in his jeans and laid them out as well before tossing the jeans to the side. "What else turned on my luna from watching porn? Did you like watching the girl suck the guys cock, or when the guy would go down on the girl?" Peter was watching her reaction he was zeroed in on her heartbeat if something got to much he would slow down or stop, she was a goddess he was more than ever pleased no one had ever seen this once in a lifetime creature like this only him, her skin was flushed from hormones.

August got on her knees seeing Peter's huge hard cock had got her wetter than watching any porn, she licked her lips seeing a bead of pre-come on the tip, she was not going to back down now leaning forward she licked the tip of his cock getting the bead of pre-come, she had always heard that seaman tasted salty but Peter's had a sweet cinnamon with a touch of salt taste to it. August knew she would suck Peter till he came down her throat she wanted to taste all of him, she started off slow licking up and down the length of his shaft.

Peter watched her getting on her knees that sight alone could have made him lose it, he held back seeing the look in her eyes he knew what she wanted to do, he had not had a blow job in forever, the feel of her tongue running up and down his length had his breathing get harder, "My fucking god yes go slow baby your tongue feels so fucking good, damn it's been so long since it was anything but my hand touching me, you want to suck your alpha's cock." Peter moved away from her before laying down looking at her, licking his lips. "Now baby don't have be on your knees to much,"

August smiled at Peter she loved how he wanted to make it easier on her, she wrapped her hand around his hard length and started to pump up and down slowly licking the head, "I think it pleases me to know I'm the first to touch you in sometime my alpha, I love how you taste and I'm going to drain you Peter, and I will swallow every drop that comes out of you." August started slow to move her mouth on the hard length slowly taking more and more into her mouth until she had all of Peter in her mouth, she moved her tongue over the bottom touching his balls with the very tip of her tongue. She knew she must be doing something right from the fifty words falling from his mouth

Peter threw his head back as she wrapped her lips around his cock, he had never had felt something like this before it was pure bliss, "MY FUCKING GOD LUNA!!!, YES FUCK SUCK MY COCK, OH FUCK I'M NOT GOING TO LAST LONG MY LUNA," at hearing these words fall from her mates mouth August started to suck faster and hard her hand stroking and pulling his balls. Peter raised up on his elbows to watch her mouth, his eyes a icy beta blue and his teeth had grown as well as his claws. "YES AUGUST FUCK I'M GOING TO COME, EAT YOUR ALPHA'S COME." Peter let out a roar as he came with everything he had, he felt it hit the back of her throat feeling her suck hard as she swallowed burst after burst of his come, Peter watched as she licked him fully clean, he was a shaking mass slowly coming down from the rush of the best orgasum he had ever had in his life.

Peter reached forward and pulled August to him, he kissed her with such a passion, "That was truly the best I have ever had, I love you August Jamerson." Peter held her to his chest, he would take care of his mate tonight.

August smiled into Peter's chest as she wrapped her arms over him she was very pleased with herself that she had made him feel that great, she had never thought about pleasing a guy until the night she had met Peter Hale, "Glad you enjoyed it I pushed it down but I was nervous seeing as I had never done anything like this before, I love you too Peter Hale." August snuggled into Peter more feeling the wolf's natural heat keeping them warm in the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter told August to wait at the cave for him while he went and talked to Derek, telling him how much she wanted him and after the most amazing blow job he had ever had, Peter had told August that for tonight they would go back to his loft, there was no way in hell he was making love to his mate and her first time to be in a tent or the cave, no he would have her in his bed. Peter got to the campsite giving a glance over at the pack as he walked on up to Derek, "Nephew a moment of your time please," Peter didn't want to be here anymore than he had to be. He hoped none of the others smelt August on him and asked questions.

Derek looked at his uncle and started to walk away from the campsite so they could talk without the others hearing, "What do you need Peter?"

Peter kept up with Derek as they reached a good space away from the young beta's, "I want to take August back to my loft for tonight, my mate has made things clear and what she wants, and I will not do it here, it's her first time ever, I want it to be perfect as I can get it."

Derek looked at his uncle he could smell sex on the older wolf but could also tell it was just his own sex smell it had not been mixed with August's yet, Derek could also understand giving the girl a nice bed and such for her first time you always put your mates needs before your own. "Of course Peter why don't you and August come back on Monday take the weekend, you could take her to the cabin, you leave now and you could be there by night fall. If you don't want to come back and just stay there I will understand, your both will be in mate bonding mode it would be better if it was just the two of you for the next week."

Peter looked at his nephew with a smile. "That's a great idea Derek thank you for bringing it up, yes the cabin would be perfect and it's so beautiful up there, yes I'll see you once they are back in school nephew have fun with the beta's." Peter quickly made his way back to his mate in the cave.

August smiled as she saw Peter come back into the cave she had packed up the blankets and such so they could go back to the campsite, "I have everything packed up so we can go back to the campsite," August was still coming down from the fact she had given this man the best blow job he had ever had as he had told her, it pleased her to know that she could pleasure Peter.

Peter looked at her with a wide smile, "That's good because when we get back to the campsite we are leaving and going to the Hale family cabin which is about 2 hour drive from here it's in the hills we will stop and get supplies on the way, that way we don't have to be around the beta's and we can explore what we want." Peter took the blankets and such from her and offered his arm to her so they could get back.

August almost give a shout of glee of not having to share Peter at all, she kept herself in check but was sure her mate could smell the excitement coming off her. "That sounds perfect Peter, I don't have to worry about going off on the asshole beta's right away." August looped her arm threw his as they walked back to the campsite.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter drove the two hour drive to the Hale family cabin. He parked the car getting out going to August's door opening it up for her, "What do you think August?" you could see the lake from the front porch the woods making it hard for humans to try and get up to the cabin because of how thick it was.

August looked around, she felt as if she had entered a magical place you could see the lake and the stars shined bright in the night sky. "It's magical Peter its so beautiful thank you for sharing your family's cabin with me."

Peter got their there bags from the car and then went back for the food and such they got on the way up. August sat in the living room surprised that the lights worked but Peter told her that the family had put in solar panels that power the whole house and the back up grentor so they never run low on power.

Peter showed August were the master bedroom was and the master bathroom that seemed as huge as the bed room with a full sunk in tub a huge walk in shower with more shower heads than August ever thought you could have. It was clear that there had been remodeling done the floors and everything looked so new.

August ran her hand over the massive king size bed with had a dark gray silk comforter and she was sure matching sheets, a smile played on her lips thinking of the things her and peter would be doing in this bed, losing one's virginity was a big deal to most girls some girls just didn't care, August had always thought about how and when she might loses hers, and now seeing Peter had thought about it as well made August very happy that Peter had talked her into coming here for a lovely weekend and the whole week of spring break. She knew what she wanted but being so new and not knowing anything made her glad that at least Peter knew what he was doing.


End file.
